globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
ERA 10-24 Souzic-Imperial Urgent Procurement Program
The ERA 10-24 Souzic-Imperial Urgent Procurement Program was a supply agreement between the nations of the Great Empire and South Zicia during the North Zician Invasion of South Zicia. History When the country was invaded in August ERA 10-23, the South Zician armed forces suffered massive casualties and quickly ceded hundreds of miles of territory to the North Zicians. During the initial stages of the conflict, having underestimated Norzic technological superiority and tactics, and with communications to command severed due to a preemptive strike, the Souzics generally either fell back in disarray or were wiped out. This disaster had left the South Zician army heavily under-equipped, as most weapon and equipment caches had been destroyed by the North Zicians or left behind during the retreat. When the Imperial Forces intervened in January ERA 10-24, military inspectors were sent to the besieged South Zician strongholds to evaluate what was needed to get the Souzic army back on the offensive. South Zician advisors drew up specifications for the most direly needed accouterments; a list of "Cucusora Qurarimo", or "Urgent Requirements". The Imperial Forces proposed several ways to meet these needs, but found the most time and cost effective measure was to supply surplus Imperial equipment that was in serviceable condition but due for retirement. The South Zician command found this proposal to be less than ideal, wanting instead to be loaned top-grade military materiel and paying for it later, but the Imperial government refused. The first supplies came arrived in South Zicia in mid-February ERA 10-24, and continued past the end of the war. List of Requirements *CQ-1 "Ammunition" :The South Zicians had a finite supply of ammunition after most of their munitions factories were overrun by Norzic Forces. The original proposal was for the Imperials to fabricate the ammunition for them, including magazines for the standard-issue W992A1 Service Rifle used by the South Zicians. The Imperials instead opted to send surplus ammunition supplies and magazines for the retired Imperial weapons given as part of CQ-6, 7 and 9. *CQ-2 "Replacement Radio Equipment" :South Zician radio sets were preset to command frequencies which were no longer used, due to a Norzic surprise attack on several critical communication centers in the initial stage of the conflict. The Imperials supplied radio sets retired in ERA 10-02, and configured them to use current frequencies. Engineers also examined Souzic equipment, and eventually found a way to connect to currently-used command frequencies using replacement parts. Over 470,000 sets were supplied. *CQ-3 "Prime Movers and Utility Trucks" :Thousands of supply trucks had been left behind during the first stages of the conflict, leaving the South Zician army in need of transport vehicles for equipment and soldiers. The Imperials supplied 90,000 L320 and 315,000 L285 Lorries, in addition to 7,000 refurbished L13 Halftracks, and 1,140 T300 APCs. Some 200 improvised utility vehicles were also constructed from damaged armoured vehicles and tanks in the remaining Souzic arsenal. *CQ-4 Replacement Parts and Servicing/Repair Equipment *CQ-5 Personal Ballistic Protection Equipment *CQ-6 "Replacement Service Rifles" :The importation of D95 Assault Rifles, converted to use South Zician ammunition and magazines, was proposed, but denied. The BMR.2 rifle was instead provided, in numbers around 400,000 units. *CQ-7 "Replacement Close-Quarters Combat Firearms" :Frequent close range firefights in the cities under siege by the North Zician army highlighted the need for short-barreled rapid fire weapons for use in enclosed spaces. The Imperials provided 320,000 D40 Carbine rifles, and offered to also supply Bluewere Submachine Guns, but these were found to be too outdated and were declined by the Souzics. *CQ-8 Replacement Anti-Tank Weapons *CQ-9 "Replacement Belt-Fed Machine Guns" :For a replacement squad automatic weapon, the Imperials provided D46 Light Machine Guns, as well as belt-links and ammo bags. This is one of the only equipment procurements that was not considered outdated by the Imperial Military. *CQ-10 "Replacement Anti-Aircraft Defenses" :The Imperials allocated 33 T88 Skydart missile launchers, and 71 obsolete T84/300 Skystar mobile anti-aircraft cannons, although these were acknowledged to be only a stopgap solution even when first built in the ERA 09-80s. Other close-range mobile AA guns were improvised from damaged vehicles, with varying success. *CQ-11 "Replacement Main Battle Tanks" :The South Zician Ground Forces lost approximately half of it's Main Battle Tank compliment in the first few months of the war. They requested to be supplied with Imperial T441/E1 Titan Tanks, but were refused. The Imperials instead provided 395 early-production T441s that were awaiting upgrading, as well as 650 T60V3 Mammoth tanks that had been in storage. *CQ-12 "Medical Supplies and Triage Center Equipment" :The Imperials provided over 2,000,000 tonnes of medical supplies and equipment, in addition to 12,000 medical staff, to assist wounded servicemen and civilians. Category:Premier Timeline Category:Cleanup